Vodka?
by Mizu-chii42
Summary: What happened to Russia's Vodka?


**Vodka?**

_**Just something i thought I'd post. I typed this while at School, and My friend liked it, so here it is~ Enjoy this "Funny and Strange" story while i work on "Closing wall: China" while i wait for Kage to get "A Third war" edited… **_

_**NOTE: **_**I don't know German, so i used Google Translate, but I wouldn't know if what it puts out is 100% right. So, sorry if it's wrong. (I'll put *Hopefully right* translations at end)**

~ E N J O Y ~

**Russia: **Where?

**Mizu: **Uh… what?

**Russia: **What? It SAYS "Vodka" *Points to Title*

**Mizu:** But it doesn't say "Vodka here"

**Russia:** Then where? I have been missing my Vodka since this morning…

**Mizu: **I don't know. Ask England! His Rum is missing.

**Russia:** But i want MY Vodka, not England's Rum…

**Mizu:** Ask one of the Baltic's…

**Russia:** Kolkolkol… They took my Vodka?

**Mizu: **No! I mean, Maybe they saw who did it! Lithuania couldn't have done it. He's with me all day, since this morning.

**Russia: **That means he has the better chance of- *Belarus walks in*

**Russia:** Uh… Belarus?

**Belarus: **Yes, Husband? *Glares at Mizu*

**Russia: **GO HOME!

**Mizu: **Hey! Belarus! *Unaware of the Glare* Can you find Russia's Vodka stash? He lost, or someone stole it.

**Belarus: ***Out the door, Hunting whoever stole Russia's Vodka

**Russia: **…

**Mizu: **She'll find them. No worries.

**Russia: **This is the "Guilt Trip" isn't it?

**Mizu: **What? *Whistles*

**Russia: **.. I knew it. Is a friend who won't try and abuse, or use me, that hard to ask for?

**Mizu: **That and a warm place…

**Russia: **You CAME here in a tank top, sweatpants, and a summer jacket. so, Duh your cold! It's Russia. Your in Siberia!

**Mizu: **Shut up you…

**Russia: **You don't tell Mother Russia what to do. I want my Vodka back, so if you know who took it, tell me now!

**Mizu: **I don't know. (Poor soul)

**Russia: **What was that? *Holds up water pipe*

**Mizu: **NOTHING! Put the pipe down!

**Russia: **Soul? She took my Vodka?

**Soul: **Mein Gott! Wie bin ich in diese zu bekommen?

**Russia: **You smell… *Smirk*

**Mizu: **So Soul…

**Soul: **Was?

**Mizu: **(Run)

**Soul: **Uh ... gab ich es in Estland! Mich schwöre!

**Estonia: **I have followed Russia since he left his house this morning…

**Soul: **Was? Uh…

**Russia: **Then… I know~ *Smirk, still holding Faucet pipe*

**Mizu: **?

**Russia: **Mizya~?

**Mizu: ***Gulp* Yes?

**Russia: **Tell me~

**Estonia: **What? Mizu did?

**Soul: **Sie war nicht in-*Hand over mouth*

**Russia: **In the what?

**Soul: ***Runs away*

**Estonia and Lithuania: **Uh….

**Mizu: **Russia?

**Russia: **Da?

**Mizu: ***Points to Latvia*

**Latvia: **Eep! *Runs*

**Russia: **Latvya~ Get back here~

**Latvia: **I didn't do it! I swear! I was just following Pr- Eep!

**Russia: **Kolkolkol….. Who?

**Mizu: **Pr?

**Lithuania: **Pr? You mean, Prussia?

**Latvia: **How?

**Lithuania: **Uh…

**Russia: **Kolkolkol…. *Very Dark Aura*

**Mizu: **Estonia!

**Estonia: **Tea it is then

**Latvia: **Don't leave me!

**Mizu: **Latvia! Run!

**Latvia: ***Gone before 'Run' is said*

**Belarus: ***Panting* Br-br…brother! I co-co.. couldn't find-d.. Your.. Vo-Vo…Vodka… *Passes out*

**Mizu: **And, THIS is why I sent her after your Vodka Russia~

**Russia: **Then… your a friend?

**Mizu: ***Angry mark* You tell me WHO comes here willing, and won't stutter in front of you! I don't know, You tell me, am I a friend?

**Everyone: **…

**Mizu: ***Grabs phone* Scot? You still in England?

**Mizu: **Aye. Can ye pick me up to?

**Mizu: **Aye. Thanks Scottie~

**Mizu: **Aye… I kno'. Your a guy.

**Mizu: ***Puts phone down* Lithuania!

**Lithuania: **y-yes?

**Mizu: ***Glare* Bye~

**Russia: **Your not staying?

**Mizu: **Nah. I ave better things ta do.

**Russia: **You have a accent?

**Mizu: **Nah. 'ust felt like talkin' like this a wee bit

**Russia: **What?

**Lithuania: **Why did i understand that?

**Estonia: **So, you don't want tea?

**Mizu: **Nah. Russia, ol luck finding' ya Vodka! *Runs out the door*

**Russia: **Wait… WHO took my Vodka?

**Russia: ***Stares at phone*

**Lithuania: **Sir?

**Russia:** AH! I know who took it now! *Runs out the door going "Kolkolkol"

**Estonia: I** fear for who ever took the Vodka…

**Lithuania:** I wouldn't. might be mad if i tell him, his Vodka is under his bed…

**Estonia: **You would know this why?

**Lithuania: **Hangover from hell. He made me drink, and then he pushed the Vodka under his bed…

**Lithuania: **The Vodka i gave Prussia, was just Beer in a Vodka bottle…

**Estonia: **I feel bad for Mizu…

**Lithuania: **That's NOT who is after.

**Estonia:** Then who?

**Lithuania:** Your smart. You figure it out.

**Estonia:** Oh god…

~ End ~

Nation: Prussia

Name: Soul E.

Gender: Female

Age: 26

Language: German

Likes: Flowers, Dogs, Cats, Birds, Day dreaming, Fighting with Prussia, Music, Writing

Dislike: south Italy, Ice cream, Reading, out of tune

Friends: Russia, Prussia, Germany, N. Italy, Austria, England

~ Translation ~

Mein Gott! Wie bin ich in diese zu bekommen? (My god! How did i get in this?)

was? ( What?)

Uh ... gab ich es in Estland! Mich schwöre! (Uh… i gave it to Estonia! I swear!)

Sie war nicht in (She was not in-)

* I think that's all the translations… Let me know i fi missed any. Thanks~*

Edit:

I have NO clue why my computer thinks "Kage" is "Kaji", but. i would hope that Kaji doesn't have the story... I handed to Kage... *Confused*


End file.
